Lisa Hager
'Early Life' Lisa is the second oldest child to Elaine and Cowboy Bob Orton. While growing up she wanted to be a wrestler just like her dad so he trained her a bit until WWE Gave her a call. 'Wrestling Career' Lisa along with fellow new Raw Diva Kayla Bautista debuted on Raw April 4th, 2004 facing Victoria and Trish Stratus in a tag match defeating them. There they would go on to be a tag team until 2006. After the match Evoultion approached them and they became members but at the same time became faces. While in Evoultion they became enemies of the Entire Raw Diva roster minus Carrie Wilson, Lita and Eventually Ally Copeland. Lisa along with Kayla, Carrie and Ally protected Lita as much as they could until Lita's heel turn in 05 after that Lisa followed along and turned heel herself aligning herself up with Lita and Edge. While being a heel her and Lita both feuded with Kayla and Carrie. The double rivalry ended when Lisa was drafted to Smackdown in 05 and Carrie followed Chris Benoit to Smackdown when he got drafted. There the rivalry with her and Carrie lasted a bit longer until Carrie won the WWE Championship. While on Smackdown Lisa got involved with Small rivalries with the Divas and sometimes on Raw. She eventually won the WWE Womens Championship 2 times while on Smackdown thus bringing the belt to Smackdown. She got drafted back to Raw in 08. In 08 Lisa won the belt one more time and when she issued an open challange she lost the belt to Audrey Dunn. After that Lisa just focused on her wrestling and her rivalry with former best friend Kayla and eventually takeing some time off to have her first child. After Jack won the belt in 2010 Lisa begged Kayla to be switched over to Smackdown. Kayla gladly traded her over to Smackdown. Afterwards she started managing Jack Swagger and eventually following him to Raw in April and eventually joining Vickie's stable but is taking some time off to have her second child. 'Personal Life' Lisa is the younger sister of Randy Orton and the older sister of Becky and Nathan Orton. She met Jack Swagger in 2006 and got married to him on August 25, 2010. She and Jack have one Daughter Karson Jamie Hager (Born: October 15, 2009) With another one on the way. Siblings: Randy Orton (Brother), Becky Orton (Sister), Nathan Orton (Brother), Lindsay Hager (Sister In Law), Dave Batista (Brother In Law), Kayla Bautista (Sister In Law), Kendra Bautista (Sister In Law) Parents: Cowboy Bob Orton (Dad) Elaine Orton (Mom) Children: Karson Hager (Daughter) Nieces/Nephews: Rochelle Orton (Niece) 'Finishers' *RKO *Punt In The Skull *Ankle Lock *Gutwrench Powerbomb 'Wrestlers Managed' *Randy Orton (Till 04) *Batista (Till 04) *Ric Flair (Till 04) *Triple H (Till 04) *Lita (Till 05) *Edge (Till 05) *Jack Swagger 'Title Reigns/Accomplishments' *3 Time WWE Womens Champion 'Entrance Music' *Forgotten by Linkin Park (Singles Theme) 'Twitter Account' Lisa's twitter account is @LisaSwagger and she mostly uses it for updating fans on what's going on and posts pictures of her and Carson. Category:Wrestling OC's Category:WWE OC's